


They called me crazy too

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Just bros talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Wild and Four talk(This is a drabble nothing more)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	They called me crazy too

**Author's Note:**

> There is no lead up to this, it's just a drabble
> 
> While reading one of my Zelda books (Creating a Champion I think) I noticed under Wolf Link's Amiibo section there was something along the lines of "Ordinary folk can not see Wolf Link since he's from a different plane of existence" and I thought 'Oh wow they must think Wild is crazy since he's traveling with Wolf Link in his adventure' which reminded me of Four talking to himself and the sudden personality switches, so I wrote a small thing about Four and Wild kind of bonding over that

Wild had been with the group for a couple months. He had gotten the chance to get to know each of the other heroes, whether it be listening to their tales and stories or simply chatting with them around the campfire. Though most of the heroes kept to themselves, Wild wasn’t prepared for what the shortest hero was about to say.

“Y’know, people used to call me crazy as well,”

Wild nearly stopped in his tracks upon hearing Four’s words, looking down at the smaller Hylian. “What?” He asked as Four continued to walk, motioning for the Champion to keep up.

“People used to call me crazy, because they didn’t understand me,” He explained, but wasn’t willing to go into details about his past, knowing Wild had the decency not to press for an explanation.

Wild paused, waiting for Four to continue, but when that didn’t happen he finally spoke up. “Why are you telling me this? I don’t get called crazy that often,” Four shot him a confused look, before his gaze fell on Twilight, who was walking beside Time although shifted into his wolf form. “Oh, you mean that.”

Four nodded, but waited for Wild to put the pieces together himself. He didn’t interrupt when Wild spoke up. “I guess people called me crazy, for talking to a wolf that didn’t exist. It’s like I wasn’t even the hero anymore in some places, I was just known for talking to a wolf,” He hissed, hands thrown out in front of him as he spoke. “And it doesn’t bug me anymore but the fact still remains that some people only know me as the guy who talks to nothing.”

“People used to say the same about me,” Four slowed down his pace just enough to put a bit more distance between them and the group. “I had a bad habit of talking to myself, and after my journey sometimes I felt like I had no control over my body. People used to only pay attention to the negative parts of me, instead of taking the time to try and understand it from my perspective.” Wild nodded, trying to make sense of the story with such little details.

Four spoke up once more, his voice soft, “I know I’m not good at this stuff, but I want you to know you’re not alone alright?”

A smile found its way onto Wild’s face as he nodded. “Thank you.”


End file.
